The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree ‘Malus domestica Bork’ and which has been denominated varietally, hereinafter, as ‘REGAL 13-82’, and more particularly to an apple tree which bears an attractively colored fruit which is distinguished as to novelty by its firm, yet melting texture, noticeable, apple-like flavor, and its exceptional storage characteristics which makes it ideal for long distance shipping. Additionally, the fruit produced by the present apple tree does not exhibit the physiological disorders of Bitterpit and Lenticel Breakdown that is commonly experienced by the parent trees from which it was derived.